


All Because The Boss Loves....

by JessieBlackwood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Affection, Chocolates, M/M, Murder Husbands, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBlackwood/pseuds/JessieBlackwood
Summary: Never nick Jim's favourites....





	All Because The Boss Loves....

**Author's Note:**

> My one attempt at Mormor...   
> Just a little drabble/ficlet(?)   
> Have to love these two...

Jim has chocolates; a huge box, gifted by a 'grateful' client (in this instance take _grateful_ to mean _alive_ ). Now, when Jim has chocolates, very few people ever get to partake of them. Depending on his mood, he might choose to give a condemned man his pick, and then, depending on the man's choice, let him live or not. For instance, if the man picks a hazelnut one, then Jim might turn a blind eye, this once. Jim hates hazelnuts in chocolate and the man is therefore doing him a favour, albeit unwittingly. However, pick a strawberry or a turkish delight and, well, take the consequences, if you get my drift. Those are Jim's favourites.

Sebastian is probably the only one Jim shares his chocolates with because he wants to. He does love Sebby's expressions when he's tasting one. The sniper doesn't indulge much. Seb likes to keep in shape and chocolate is too fattening. However, if Jim offers, Sebby also likes to keep Jim sweet and spurning what amounts to a hugely generous offer is not something Seb does lightly. Jim knows this. 

Sebby is like a bear with a sore head when he catches cold. At times like that, Jim freely offers a treat to cheer the grumpy man up. Seb usually picks a strawberry one but Jim actually doesn't mind. He might be incapable of love, but this is one way he can express his affection for Seb, by not minding when he chooses one of Jim's favourites.

Sometimes, Seb chooses a chocolate with the deliberate intent to provoke. It's at times like this, when Jim is about to get all upset that Seb has nicked a turkish delight that Seb adores him the most. From the indignation in his eyes to the tilt of his head that makes him look like a frustrated five year old, Sebby loves every inch of his boss. 

"Here," he says, pulling the smaller man into his arms. "We can share." He brings their mouths together in a hungry kiss, and Jim can taste turkish delight on his lover's tongue. Indignation forgotten, it's at times like these that Jim doesn't mind sharing at all.


End file.
